Mass Effect: Direct Action
by darkerego
Summary: An alternate telling of Mass Effect. After an assault on the human colony of Eden Prime, one man must work to solve the mystery. Rouge Spectres, vigilantes, and mercenaries await Commander Alan Shepard on his quest as he traverses the galaxy to stop an imminent threat. T for now, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1: This Doesn't Look Good

**Mass Effect Direct Action**

The quarian screamed as her shields failed, several rounds tearing into her.

"Dammit, cover me!" Shepard yelled. Garrus Vakarian leaned from cover, sending a round from his Mantis sniper rifle. A salarian thug crumpled to the ground as he was struck. Kaidan used his biotics and lifted the other one from cover, finishing it off with a burst form his assault rifle. As the duo engaged the other assailants, Shepard rounded the corner and tackled a surprised turian. The turian used the momentum and threw Shepard off of him before standing up. Alan rolled into a crouch as he pulled out his combat knife. The turian charged as Shepard went low, stabbing the turian between the ribs.

The turian began to cough, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth; he didn't have much time. Alan grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against a crate.

"Who sent you?!" he demanded.

The turian merely chuckled. "He'd kill me if I told. You won't get anything out of- argh!"

Shepard scowled, pushing his knife farther in the turian's gut, causing the turian to grimace.

"Whoever you're working for can't kill you if your already dead. Gimme a name and I'll let C-Sec take you in."

The turian responded by spitting in Shepard's face. Alan ripped his knife out and stood up, wiping his the blood off his face. The turian growled in pain as Shepard pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the turian's head.

"On the count of three I'm pulling the trigger. One. Two. Thr-"

"Fist!" Shepard lowered his pistol as the turian grunted, trying to sit up.

"Fist? Who is he and what does he want with the quarian?" Shepard asked.

The turian shook his head as his hand inched towards his gun on the ground. "I don't know he just wanted us to take her out, honest, that's all!"

"You better not be lying," Shepard said. The turian merely shook his head. He suddenly grabbed for the pistol and-

_Bang!_

Alan raised his gun and shot the turian in the head, a looked of surprise frozen on the thug's face. He turned and walked back towards the others. Kaidan kept his rifle raised in case more hostiles showed while Garrus was crouched in the corner. Shepard nodded as he walked past Kaidan and approached Garrus.

Garrus turned to look at the Shepard. "This doesn't look good, commander. The quarian's dead."

**.**

**.**

**}]-[{**

**.**

**.**

**UPDATE 1 - 23 - 13: I adjusted some things and fixed grammar.**

**I'm starting a pretty alternate version of Mass Effect 1. I expect to update every other day, despite my previous stories which I WILL resume.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eden Prime part 1

**_Flashback, Eden Prime_**

The Systems Alliance colony of Eden Prime was a testament to human expansion. Though still a fairly small colony, it was one of the Alliance's most revered accomplishments. As an agricultural colony, it provided a large source of export and income. It was currently in disarray as fires raged throughout the countryside, destroying crops and wildlife. Geth were engaging pockets of Alliance forces, easily over powering them.

Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko, and Corporal Jenkins quickly moved throughout a settlement, heading for the objective. A rustling sound caught the commander's attention.

"Get down!" Shepard ordered. He and Kaidan took cover while Jenkins remained in place. A floating object came into view and the two officers aimed at it.

Jenkins chuckled. "Ha, it's just a gasbag, commander. Me and my friends played with them all the time when we were growing up. They're harmless, see?" Jenkins responded, going up and petting the creature.

Shepard walked towards the corporal. "Jenkins, when I give you an order-"

He was cut off as the animal suddenly exploded, throwing Jenkins off his feet. Two drones appeared on top of the hill.

"Contacts, engage!"

Shepard brought his rife to bear as he others followed suit. The drones were easily taken down. Jenkins looked ecstatic.

"Whoa, did you see that, Commander? Those things didn't stand a chance-" He stopped talking when he noticed the look that Shepard was giving him.

"Jenkins, let me make something clear. Not only did you endanger yourself by not listening but you endangered the rest of the squad. I can't have someone on my team if they do things like that. Understood?" he asked

Jenkins nodded his head as he apologized. "I'm sorry, Commander. It's just the first time I've been in combat and I guess I was just a little excited."

Alan nodded, a slight chuckle escaping him. "I understand what you're talking about corporal; I was in your shoes once. Let's just hurry and continue the mission."

The three of them continued, engaging a stray geth every once in a while. As they neared a clearing, Kaidan motioned for them to stop.

"Do you hear that, commander?" he asked. Shepard stood still and listened. It sounded like a strange humming noise.

"Yeah, I hear it. Jenkins!" Shepard called out. The corporal turned around, waiting for orders.

"The lieutenant and I are going to scout ahead. I want you to stay here and watch our six."

"Yes sir!" Corporal Jenkins saluted. He crouched down and began scanning the around for trouble.

Shepard motioned for Kaidan to follow him. As they were nearing a corner Alan threw up a fist, the two of them instantly stopping. The geth's mechanical whirs and buzzing could be heard. Shepard crept forward and took position behind a rock, Kaidan following close behind. Shepard was about to order to attack until he noticed what the geth were doing.

Two of the machines carried the body of a colonist over to a tripod and laid it on the device. Alan's breath hitched as a large spike erupted from the base, impaling the body in the air.

"My God, what are they doing?" he muttered. The geth moved to retrieve another body when Shepard acted.

"Kaidan, let's fire!" he called. The pair stood from cover and sent several busrts towards the geth, the machines dropping under the combined assault. Shepard ducked as a sniper round took a chunk off the rock in front of him.

The sniper pinned them down until it had to reload. Kaidan stood and used his biotics, lifting the machine in the air before a quick burst of rifle fire put it out of commission.

As the last geth fell, the two of them emerged from their cover. Neither of them noticed the figure on the spike slowly twitching.

"I didn't think the geth would torture their victims. I thought AIs couldn't feel anything," Kaidan spoke aloud.

Shepard shrugged. "I'm not quite sure what they're doing, either. Come on, let's go get Jenkins and-"

He was cut off as the spike lowered and the creature landed on the ground. It looked up and stared. It moaned a dry, withered breath and charged.

**.**

**.**

**}]-[{**

**.**

**.**

**This is a flashback scene. It will all lead up to the current situation on the Citadel.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eden Prime part 2

_**Eden Prime, continued**_

The two of then immediately lifted their rifles and stopped the thing in its tracks. Kaidan put an extra round in its head just to be sure it was dead.

Shepard scanned the creature with his omni-tool, making sure to keep some distance.

"Commander, over here!" Kaidan called out.

Shepard jogged over to him near the tripod.

"This must be what the geth are doing to the colonists. Explains why we haven't seen any," Shepard inferred.

"I think there's a lot going on here that we don't know about, so just watch your back." Kaidan nodded in agreement.

Kaidan heard a wheezing sound. "You here that, Commander?" he asked.

Shepard unholstered his pistol and said, "Yeah, sounds like he has some friends nearby. Get ready."

Just then, several of the creatures emerged from over the hill. Shepard fired his pistol, dropping several enemies before overheating. Their focus was interupted as a cry pierced their comms.

"I need support, someone help!-" Jenkins' radio was cut short. They continued to beat back the enemies and moved towards Jenkins position.

"Don't let 'em get close!" the Kaidan yelled as he activated his biotics.

Several creatures were encased in a blue aura before being hurled away, clearing a path for them. They raced to their last position but it seemed too late.

"No!" Shepard yelled. Both his weapons were still cooling down, making him unable to fire. Three of the creatures lay dead near the corporal but a third was on top of him, slamming its arms downs. It raised its arms to deliver a killing blow until the thing's head exploded, the body sliding onto the ground. Kaidan moved towards Jenkins while Shepard kept his rifle raised, looking for the source of the shot.

Kaidan crouched down next to the corporal and administered a bit of medi-gel where his armor had cracked and scanned him with his omni-tool.

"Friendlies, comin' out!" a voice yelled.

Shepard kept his rifle trained on the female coming from behind the rocks. He lowered it when she came closer, seeing her Alliance rank. She saluted him when she saw him relax.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, sir!" she snapped off. Shepard saluted in kind before talking.

"I'm Commander Alan Shepard. What are you doing out here, Chief?" he asked.

Ashley lowered her head and balled her fist.

"I'm was part of the 212, sir. The rest of my unit was wiped out when the invasion began," she somberly replied.

Shepard was about to respond until Kaidan called him over.

"Commander, over here!" he called. Shepard motioned for Ashley to follow him over to Kaidan, who was crouched next to Jenkins.

"What's his status, lieutenant?" he asked.

Kaidan shook his head. "Not good. He has internal bleeding and a collasped lung. If he doesn't get medical treatment soon we're going to lose him."

Shepard turned and raised his hand to his ear. "Ground team to Normandy, how copy?" he asked.

"Shepard, this is Anderson. What's the problem?" the captain asked.

"Corporal Jenkins was critically injured after an engagement. We need a med-evac quick sir,"

"The Normandy's not equipped with a shuttle, but I'll have Joker map out a pick up spot," Anderson replied.

Joker's voice appeared on the radio. "I can have the Normandy got to the original spot from where you dropped off. ETA 5 minutes."

"Thanks Joker," he replied. Shepard turned to face the gunnery chief. "Williams, I want you to take Jenkins to this location," he ordered, typing a quick message on his omni-tool.

The gunnery chief looked shocked.

"But sir, I want to give those bastards some payback!" she yelled. Shepard stepped closer and got in her face.

"I understand that, _Gunnery Chief,_ but I gave you an order," he spoke.

"_Yes sir,"_ Ashley muttered, lifting Jenkins and supporting him on her shoulder. She turned away and began making her way to the pick up zone.

Shepard turned to see Kaidan examining his weapons.

"You ready to go, Commander?" he asked. Shepard nodded.

"Let's move out."

**.**

**.**

**}]-[{**

**.**

**.**

**Some of you might be thinking that Kaidan doesn't talk enough or that Ashley was mistreated. I'm going to flesh out their characters more and give them more spot light time. A little more of Eden Prime and we'll move forward. **


End file.
